


Twix is for kids? Dude no.

by thesestarslinger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bus stop fic, idk just a thing, im sorry i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesestarslinger/pseuds/thesestarslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was running late, or so he thought. Turns out he had time to leave the bus stop, get a Twix bar, and come back to see a cute guy sitting on the bus stop bench.<br/>Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twix is for kids? Dude no.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Otp stuck at a bus stop and person a offers half of their candy bar to person b
> 
> I TRIED SO HARD TRYING TO FIND THE LINK FOR THE PROMPT OF THIS FIC, BUT I COULD NOT FIND IT IM SORRY. it was on tumblr with a list of others, and if you find it, id be greatful!

     Ray thought he was running late. He was going to meet Tina that day and needed to take the bus because he didn't have a ride. What he didn't realize was that   the other night when Gavin was over, he set his clocks forward 30 minutes, knowing he’d be late, or just to mess with him, who really knows.

     So when he reached the bus stop and realized he was much earlier than intended, he left to the nearest gas station and bought a bottle of apple juice and a Twix. The King Size one even. Hey, he thought he was late and missed breakfast, what else was he to do. After smiling politely to the cash register girl, he shoved the Twix in his hoodie pocket and headed back to the bus stop.

     By the time he reached the bus stop again, there was a guy sitting on the the bus stop bench messing on his phone.

     Ray walked up to the opposite side of the bench from behind and plopped down, he pulled his Twix from his pocket and opened it when he heard a loud thud.

     Ray turned to look at the man on the bench who was leaning down to grab his phone from the ground and shaking his head. The man looked over to Ray with an apologetic smile.

     “Sorry mate, you just gave me a start. Head was elsewhere” Huh. British as well as cute. Ray thought to himself as he took in the brown haired man before him.

     “Its cool man. You didn't crack your phone because of me did you?” He shook his head and Ray held out the Twix. “Well here, have a twix anyways. Sorry about frightening you”

     The cute british guy took one of the Twix bars with a puzzled look but smiled. “Isn't Twix for kids or something?”

     “Twix is for kids? Dude no.” Ray snorted shaking his head “Twix is this stuff, Trix is a cereal that has a logo of a bunny and kids saying ‘Trix is for kids’. Of course they are wrong, Trix is the bomb no matter what age.”

     “Right!” the cute british guy (Ray really needed to stop thinking that) grinned, seemingly happy he now knew the correct wording of the phrase. Ray grinned back and held out his hand.

     “Ray”

     “Dan”

     “Oh, Dan the Man!” Dan laughed “Nice to meet you”

     “Nice to meet you as well and thank you for educating me on Twix and Trix.” Dan joked.

     Ray grinned, looking down at the pavement. This is your moment, just go for it. YOLO right?

     “How about I give you my number in case you need more help on american sayings?”

     Dan grinned “Sure! I’d love that actually.”

     Holy shit it worked

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (finished) fic. I hope to do others, and finish the other one i have, but i really need to restart that one.  
> But heres this crap, i hOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
